


The Unexpected

by maryh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP without Porn, omega!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryh/pseuds/maryh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur unexpectedly goes into heat.  Merlin gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

The weirdest part about life changing days is that they start the same as all others.

 

Arthur was training when his first cramp hit. He knew something was wrong immediately. Firstly, he never cramped like this, and, moreover, his heat wasn’t due for another three months.

 

He ran on a six-month cycle like clockwork. It had always made taking his heat suppressants so easy.   Just before his birthday, and right after Yule, it was simple enough to explain his absences in court, simple celebrations.  _No one could know the truth._

“Leon, come here.”  Leon ceased sparring almost immediately.

 

“Sire.” 

 

“I need you to finish training. I am feeling ill. Please make sure no one comes to my chambers.”  Leon accepted the orders with a bow.  Arthur loved the fact that Leon never seemed to need to ask questions.

 

Arthur hurried away from the training field he needed to get as far away from the aggressive alphas as he could. Almost all alphas in the kingdom became knights so he thought he would at least be safe for the next hour. He had not gone into a full heat since he was sixteen. 

 

_Pendragons do not get nervous._

 

The stairs to his chamber seemed to stretch forever. His heartbeat raced. Every corner felt as if it were holding the key to his enslavement, his mate.

 

Arthur was supposed to want a mate, but he knew that once it was known that the Crown Prince of Camelot was an omega… he shuddered at the thought.

 

He was not going to submissively lie there and take anything from anyone.  He didn’t care if it was his nature.  He was a Crown Prince, and he was not going to be anyone’s slave.

 

Steps from his own door Arthur felt the true beginnings of his heat.  He knew the scent suppressing herbs he ate with every meal would not work once his true heat began. He needed to be out of the way. He needed to be within his chambers. He could barricade them. He would be safe at least for a while.

 

Throwing open his door Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

 

“Get out.  Right now.  You idiot, I need to be alone get out.”  Arthur was shouting, but even though he was fairly certain Merlin was only a beta he could not take any chances.

 

“Arthur, you prat, what’s wrong?” Merlin’s voice was at least reasonable, and Arthur began to think that maybe Merlin didn’t need to leave. It’s not as if Merlin would ever do anything to hurt him.  He would never take advantage.  He would be loving and caring and sweet.

 

_No one can know._

 

“Just get out.  I need a week to myself.  Tell Gaius that I need about a week. He will know what to do.”  Merlin looked so confused, and as he strode towards the door to complete Arthur’s task, his step faltered.

 

Merlin took in a deep breath from his nose and seemed to almost… relax.  Arthur turned to look at Merlin, and gasped at what he saw.

 

Merlin was clumsy at the best of times. He was lanky and awkward, but right now, breathing in Arthur’s scent, he looked to be the greatest hunter that ever lived.  His eyes bored through Arthur, and his body seemed poised to strike him down.  His forehead started beading sweat below his black hair. His blue eyes were almost completely black.  Every muscle in his body was tense; muscles Arthur hadn’t even realized existed.  It was blatantly obvious, but Arthur still refused to accept what was right in front of him. 

 

_Not Merlin._

 

Suddenly everything changed for Arthur. He didn’t realize he had been holding his breath, but a sharp intake through his nose caused the world to tilt slightly.

 

 

It was like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Merlin, Arthur’s mate, was standing before him ready to satisfy his every need and help him through his heat. Arthur had never been so terrified or so excited.  He wanted everything Merlin had to offer.

 

As Arthur breathed in more of Merlin’s delicious, woodsy scent, his backside began coating itself in preparation. Merlin’s pupils grew wider.

 

Arthur locked the door.  He was in control now.  His heat wasn’t uncontrollable.  It wasn’t something to be feared.  He had Merlin, and Merlin would make everything better.

 

“Merlin.”  It was barely more than a whisper, but Merlin pounced, as it was all the invitation he needed.

 

Merlin’s lips attacked Arthur’s. They were soft and demanding, but they were not completely dominant.  It was not everything Arthur had feared.  He was able to return the kisses without worrying. 

 

He did not have to lie back and take whatever his alpha offered.  His alpha was Merlin and they knew each other inside and out.

 

“Oh fuck, Arthur.”  Merlin seemed ready to burst, or kill something Arthur couldn’t quite tell.

 

Merlin had become a hunter, and Arthur was his prey. It was mesmerizing.

 

Arthur kissed Merlin all the way to his bed while taking off all the clothes he could without breaking their kiss.

 

Merlin was inexplicably letting Arthur take the lead. The alpha was deferring to the omega. It was the best experience Arthur could have ever hoped for.  His heart soared.

 

Merlin was lying on the bed just watching Arthur as he finally stripped himself bare.  He mumbled something Arthur couldn’t hear, and suddenly Merlin’s scent hit him with the force of a hurricane.  He thought it had been bad before, but something Merlin did must have erased whatever had been holding his scent back before.

 

It wasn’t long before Arthur was straddling Merlin whimpering with the need for a cock inside him.

 

Merlin hissed as his fingers made contact with Arthur’s dripping hole.  Arthur heard him say barely louder than a whisper, “mine.”

 

And Arthur knew then and there that he was utterly fucked because he was, without reservation, Merlin’s. “Yes.” He moaned.

 

Merlin worked his fingers inside of Arthur exploring the way Arthur had always been ashamed to explore himself during his suppressed heats.  It didn’t feel wrong now; it felt like the most natural thing in the world.  It felt-

 

“Oh my god.  Do that again.”  Arthur ordered Merlin because he had found a spot inside Arthur that turned what had felt just right into pure pleasure.

 

Merlin continued to expand Arthur with his fingers until he whispered in a husky strained voice, “Can I fuck you now?”

 

Arthur thought his knees had buckled as he shakily nodded his head.  “Please” he managed to eke out.

 

Merlin suddenly turned Arthur over so he was behind him ready to spear into his ready hole.  “We have to do it this way this time.  Next time, I want to see your face, I want you to lead, but first we have to bond fully.”  Merlin spoke in an almost clinical voice aside from the pure sex that was lacing his voice.

 

Merlin waited too long for Arthur’s liking. “Get on with it already.” He nearly shouted in his need. Merlin chuckled, “I was waiting for your permission, sire.” 

 

Arthur nearly came right then and there from the use of his title.  Merlin never said it respectfully, but Arthur would forgive him that if he could hear it in that tone of voice again.

 

Arthur felt something large and blunt line up at his entrance he felt his muscles instinctively relax as omegas do. Merlin was again taking too long so Arthur pushed back.  His opening accepted the cock with very little resistance.  He felt it so deep inside him.  Merlin pushed in all the way very slowly after Arthur took the first step.

 

He felt the knot at the end.  Merlin didn’t put it in yet, but when he had reached it paused.

 

“So beautiful.”  He said reverently.

 

“Please move, you can admire my beauty later.” And he did.

 

Merlin began taking Arthur gently, his cock would brush up against that spot that his fingers had found earlier, but it wasn’t enough.  Finally Arthur knew he had to take matters into his own hands. 

 

“Merlin, I need you to fuck me. I am not a doll. I am a battle-hardened knight. Please fuck me harder. I need it.”

 

Merlin snapped at that and suddenly his pace became unyielding.  His thrusts were stronger and they dove in Arthur in the most delightful way. The spot inside him made him feel as if he were seeing fire for the first time. 

 

He felt his cock leaking in front of him completely ignored.  It was as if he had forgotten that he could take pleasure from his own cock.  Nothing seemed to matter but Merlin inside him.

 

Then suddenly the pressure that had hit his hole a few times was pushing in.  “Merlin.” Arthur’s body was yearning for it, but it required him to actually relax himself this time. He wanted to take Merlin’s knot. He wanted to be bound for the next hour or so.  He wanted to maybe have Merlin’s children one day.  He wanted so much, and he relaxed enough to take in the knot, and the pressure it caused on that place inside him caused him to come immediately. 

 

“Dear Gods.”  Merlin was thrusting shallowly, and suddenly Arthur was warm inside. It was a feeling he had never really expected, but it was as if he had been hungry for Merlin’s seed, but no longer was.  Then he felt Merlin bite his neck. 

 

Arthur had never felt more complete in his life.

 

Merlin’s cock continued to spew seed into Arthur. He felt it wax and wane inside him, but the knot would be up for an hour at least.  So Merlin laid them on their sides, and Arthur came again from the sensation of being filled with so much of Merlin’s seed.

 

Merlin began running his fingers through Arthur’s hair.

 

“I’m sorry.”  He said in a whisper.

 

“For what?”  Arthur was genuinely confused.

 

Merlin breathed out what could only be called a sad sigh.  “You asked me to leave. I should have left. You didn’t want this. You never wanted to be controlled. I know that.  I wouldn’t ever want to hurt you or control you or anything like that.”

 

Arthur almost wanted to laugh. “You’re my mate. Mine.  Merlin.  Just as much as I am yours, you are stuck with me.  I wouldn’t have had anyone else.”

 

He turned his head to give Merlin a quick kiss and saw tears streaming down his face.

 

“I r-raped you.”  Merlin was shaking.

 

“Merlin, you no more raped me than I raped you. It is fine we both want this now. Right?  I mean you do want this.  I didn’t force you to bond with me because of my stupid unplanned heat. Oh God you can’t tell me you don’t want this.”

 

“Shh…I just didn’t want to take anything from you. I didn’t want-” Arthur cut him off with a kiss.

 

“Hey, we will figure this out together. You and me.”  Merlin seemed a bit calmed, and Arthur could notice a change in his scent.

 

“Merlin, why did you mask your alpha scent all this time?”  Arthur had never heard of an alpha doing that.

 

Merlin snorted.  “I’m not really your typical alpha, am I?  I don’t like killing things.  I am clumsy and uncoordinated.  I really need guidance most of the time or I end up way too deep into things. I didn’t fit in with alphas so I decided not to show people that I was one.” 

 

Arthur nodded at the logic in the statement. “How?”

 

“Fuck.”  Merlin shouted right in Arthur’s ear.  “I can’t really hide it from you or else I think it will be way worse in the end. Umm…let’s see. I only ever used it for good I swear. It’s my destiny to protect you from harm.  I swear to all the Gods that I have not betrayed you.  Please don’t tell your father.”

 

“What are you saying Merlin?” Arthur squeaked at the end as Merlin spurted a bit more seed into him.  He was also dreading the next words from his mouth.

 

“I may be a tiny bit magic.  I was born with it.  I didn’t choose to learn it or anything.  I needed to come here to learn control from… never mind no need to implicate others.”

 

“Merlin, stop.”  And he froze.  Arthur was almost certain he was holding his breath.  “Show me.”

 

And with dazzling lights all around them Arthur knew Merlin was too much of a girl to be evil, but he was going to let him stew for a bit.  Just until the knot broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My first omegaverse fic. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
